Eric Dunn
|finalappearance= }} Eric Dunn was a DA's Investigator married to LAPD Detective Stephanie Dunn and a victim in the Reese Murders. History By 2004, Eric was a DA's investigator who was noted by DDA Andrea Hobbs to be great at his job. He was married to Detective Stephanie Dunn of the LAPD. In 2004, Officer Malcolm Reese was murdered by Daniel Price and Emile Fisher while off-duty buying roses for his anniversary at a flower shop that the two men robbed. DDA Rachel Gray was assigned to prosecute the case and when her life was threatened, Eric was assigned to work as her bodyguard. During this time, after ending her affair with Detective Mark Hickman, Rachel began an affair with Eric that Stephanie Dunn would later state destroyed her marriage to him. Hickman began stalking Rachel in hopes of learning who she left him for, but never suspected Eric who was the one person Rachel let in and out of her apartment without suspicion due to his job as her bodyguard. Eric eventually caught Hickman and filed an official report, but Hickman claimed that he was simply testing out Rachel's security and Eric's inability to detect him sooner showed that Eric was incompetent. Due to the murder trial, Eric's report was never given to Captain Sharon Raydor or the LAPD's Force Investigation Division. Jealous and angry of the affair between Rachel and Eric which had destroyed her marriage, Stephanie ambushed the two in a parking garage in the middle of Daniel Price's murder trial. Armed with the Uzi from Officer Reese's murder, recovered with the help of Tamika Weaver, Stephanie proceeded to gun down her husband and Rachel in a jealous rage. The murders of Eric and Rachel on top of Mark Hickman's perjury on the witness stand ultimately led Daniel Price to be acquitted of Officer Reese's murder. Though the LAPD suspected that Daniel ordered Rachel's murder from prison to ruin his trial, they could never prove it and the murders ultimately went unsolved. The murders of Officer Reese, Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn would come to be known as the Reese Murders over the next twelve years. According to Stephanie, whenever people would talk about the Reese Murders, they would usually mention Officer Reese and Rachel Gray but forget about Eric as he wasn't as high profile a victim as the other two. In 2016, Tamika Weaver and her son Jeremiah Barnes were murdered by Stephanie using the Uzi from the Reese Murders after Tamika blackmailed Stephanie into getting her the heroin her boyfriend Jon Barnes was arrested with and Stephanie mistakenly gave her the wrong one. After the shell casings from Tamika's murder matched the casings from the Reese Murders, the Reese Murders were officially reopened. During the investigation, while looking into Rachel's affairs for Captain Sharon Raydor of the Major Crimes Division, DDA Hobbs located Eric's official report on Mark Hickman's stalking and turned it over to Sharon. The revelation of the stalking caused Sharon to eventually realize that Hickman was trying to find out who Rachel left him for, but never could. The Major Crimes detectives came to the realization that it was actually Eric Dunn who Rachel's new affair was with. After being confronted with the evidence, Stephanie confessed to all of the murders. Stephanie showed no remorse for murdering Rachel, feeling that she deserved it for ruining her marriage with Eric. Stephanie stated that she resorted to murder over Eric's affair as she didn't want to have her career destroyed by confronting Rachel as Sherry Hickman did. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims